


Stage Dads

by jhengchie



Series: JohnKun's O!F!N! Family shenanigans [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Family, Homophobia, Kids, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, Sports, Sports Day, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Stage DadsJohnkun, Yutae, Tenwin, Dojae with Kids! NCTIt’s Sports day and the dads were pretty competitive in supporting their sons
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: JohnKun's O!F!N! Family shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Stage Dads

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: brought to you by the lovely fan dance performances of each team. And I have to give kudos to 00600 because they really did well with their routine.
> 
> TW: There will be a homophobic slur and some remarks against plastic surgery. If you are triggered or uncomfortable with it please read with caution or skip reading this all together. 
> 
> For reference on the family charts: 
> 
> Johnny and Kun Suh: Jungwoo, Lucas and Dejun (twins), Chenle  
> Taeyong and Yuta Lee: Mark, Jaemin and Shotaro (Twins), Sungchan  
> Jaehyun and Doyoung Jung: Taeil, Jeno and Donghyuck (Twins), Jisung   
> Sicheng and Yongqin Dong: Hendery, Renjun and Yangyang (Twins)
> 
> Yes, twins run in their families hahahahh don’t ask me why just take it as it is  
> Yes Taeil is Dojae’s son because he is a babie T.T he is also the same age as Jungwoo 
> 
> Grade levels:   
> 6th - Taeil and Jungwoo  
> 5th - Lucas, Dejun, Mark and Hendery  
> 4th - Renjun, Yangyang, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin and Shotaro  
> 3rd - Chenle, Sungchan and Jisung

It was a bright fall day for their Sports day and Jungwoo was super excited to just run around the field. Lucas and Chenle were both happy too but Dejun was a little scared so he clung onto Kun as they walked into the field. Johnny was already jogging, missing the pitch from his college days while Kun was dragging a large bag with all the things his family will need for a day of sports. They found a tent with their family name and he was delighted that they will be sharing the tent with familiar faces. Doyoung and Jaehyun were already in the tent and slathering their sons with sunscreen while Donghyuck whined at the excessive lotion being put on him.

“Wow, you’re early.” Kun greeted them and the kids greeted him enthusiastically and Doyoung snorted.

“Of course we’re early, I don’t want to be late and have these monsters whine at me.” Doyoung replied.

“It’s only hyuck who will whine.” Jaehyun reminded his husband and Kun laughed as he took a seat and called his family over. “Johnny hyung surely missed the pitch.” Jaehyun remarked and Kun nodded.

‘He was more excited than the kids.” Kun informed them and threw a bottle of sunscreen at Johnny who expertly caught it. Kun then proceeded to slather sunscreen at Chenle who was whining but a glare from Kun silenced the kid who just pouted. ‘you know that will only work with your appa.” Kun clicked his tongue.

“One day it will work on you baba!” Chenle grumbled.

“Try harder sweetie.” Kun said and with a pat on his cheek he let the kid ran to his schoolmates.

Kun then turned to Lucas who was waiting patiently for his turn. Out of all his kids, Lucas is the most obedient believe it or not, surely he got Johnny’s competitiveness and athleticism but Kun was sure he got his maturity from him; and his kindness from both Kun and Johnny surely. Johnny had helped Dejun and Jungwoo with the sunscreen application and threw the bottle back to Kun. He then led his sons to do some stretching.

Yuta and his bunch arrived soon after and the two greeted their friends and let their kids run amok because as yuta explained, Taeyong was meticulous and he did not allow his children to leave the house without sunscreen.

“Hey Kun, you still have that?” Yuta pointed at the hoodie he was wearing and Kun smiled and nodded. “See Taeyong, you should wear yours!” Yuta nudged his husband who glared at Yuta but took the hoodie from his waist and wore it making Yuta smile wide.

“Doie! Maybe wear yours too?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung rolled his eyes but wore the hoodie that was resting on the table.

‘Happy?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded like the puppy that he was.

The last to arrive were the cheerleader couple Yongqin (who goes as Ten) and Sicheng with their chaotic bunch and just as they arrived, the three ran off to meet their friends. “They really can’t stand us huh?” Ten asked and Sicheng just rolled his eyes.

“Let them be.” Sicheng waved his husband off in favor of sitting next to Kun who handed him a bottle of water.

The principal gathered everyone after the bell rang and they all proceeded with the opening ceremony. And since the primary school was the one Doyoung attended back in the days, he was given the honor to read the athlete’s oath. The children were then separated by class and levels ranging from first grade to 6th grade. There was a mini cheering competition and all the kids were hyped up as they performed, with Taeyong, Johnny and Doyoung cheering loudly when the 3rd graders performed. Kun was laughing at how his friends were over exaggerating but he did film the three babies.

“That’s my son!” Doyoung shouted making Jaehyun laugh loudly.

“wow, they were so good!” Taeyong clapped and gave his youngest thumbs up.

They welcomed their sons back in the tent and the three toddlers were wrapped in praises and kisses from their dads making the three giggle in happiness,

The fourth graders then lined up and this time, Ten was on his toes as he cheered for his twins. The group knew how chaotic the 6 were together but they were also the most competitive bunch. The song started to play and it was clear how the six were chosen to lead their grade level making Ten tear up a bit for his twins and surprisingly Sicheng was cheering loudly too.

“They are really good!” Kun praised them and the three sets of parents thanked him.

“Renjun’s ballet lessons are really showing on how graceful he is.” Taeyong remarked.

“Shotaro too, those hip hop classes are worth it.” Ten replied.

“I am tearing up, look at how good they are!” Doyoung wailed and Jaehyun hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Hang in there Doie.” Jaehyun assured his husband who nodded, surely his twins were chaotic in nature but those two never fail to make them proud.

“Jaemin had really improved.” Johnny remarked and Yuta nodded.

“I am glad that he’s gotten interested in attending Shotaro’s class.” Yuta replied.

“Are they all in a class together?” Kun asked and Taeyong shook his head.

“only Yangyang and Jeno joins them.” Taeyong explained.

“Donghyuck has vocal lessons.” Jaehyun offered an explanation.

When the routine was done, they received the loudest applause. They ran back to their parents who received them just as much vigor and cheers as their younger brothers.

The 5th graders were next to perform and Lucas shouted loudly to energize his group. This prompted cheers from the 5th graders as well as their overly supportive brothers and fathers. The music started and they performed their routine as practiced. Kun and Johnny were cheering loudly for their twins as well as Ten and Sicheng even Yuta and Taeyong; the fourwere chosen center and for obvious reasons.

“Tssk, who did they pay to give those center to their kids.” Doyoung heard from the side and he searched for the source of the voice. He gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeves but Jaehyun stopped him from attacking the pompous parent.

“Doie stay calm, we don’t play dirty.” Jaehyun reminded him and Doyoung nodded. “Let’s make our kids prove them wrong.” Jaehyun said and as if on cue, the four burst out into a dance break making everyone cheer loudly.

“That’s my hyung!” Jaemin shouted loudly!

“Lucas Ge! Dejun Ge! Fighting!!” Chenle cheered on.

“Hendery ge slay it!” Renjun and Yangyang cheered them on.

“Well deserved center if I say so myself.” Doyoung spoke loudly, making sure that the parent heard it loud and clear. He heard a scoff but Doyoung couldn’t care any less, his and his friends’ kids are amazing bunch and if they were given parts or preferences, it is because they deserved to have them and they worked to earn them.

The 6th graders were now going to perform and trust Doyoung’s competitiveness to cheer the loudest for his first born. Taeil had always been shy but with Jungwoo as his best friend, Taeil had gotten more confident and outgoing. Unlike his brothers who thrive being a center, Taeil had always been content standing on the side. Jungwoo though was a born star so when he stepped in front of the group, Johnny was screaming loudly for his son.

“I am so proud of you!” Kun embraced his eldest who was beaming happily.

‘Really baba? Thank you!” Jungwoo said and Kun ruffled his hair.

“We will have the parents arm wrestling battle next, all those who signed up to the center stage.” The MC called out.

“That’s us!” Johnny said and made his way to the center with Taeyong, Yuta and Jaehyun following him.

When Doyoung saw who were the opponents, he pulled his friends into a huddle.

“Remember HyunJa?” Doyoung asked Taeyong who nodded. “The bitch’s husband is your opponent. Crush them and their homophobic asses.” Doyoung said and Yuta grinned.

“Of course Doie, no need to ask.” Yuta remarked and face the opponent.

“Take it easy okay?” Kun reminded his husband who rolled his shoulders.

“I won’t let anyone insult our family and friends without paying heavily.” Johnny said making Kun sigh.

“If you insist, break his arm then, you have my permission.” Kun answered and Johnny grinned and kissed his husband on his lips.

“Can people not be disgusting this early morning.” Hyunja remarked, It made Ten roll up his sleeves but Sicheng stopped him.

“Can people stop being homophobic this early?” Doyoung asked back, raising a brow at her as he challenged her.

“You’re still the ugly fag Kim.” Hyunja spat.

“This ugly face scored a hot handsome and not to mention the best husband, while your plastic face could only do so much that you have to settle for a man with lined pockets.” Doyoung replied making Hyunja seethe in anger.

“Oh Burn.” Ten shouted and high fived Doyoung.

The arm wrestling started and Yuta was first up. He effectively defeated the first opponent making the kids cheer and his husband kissing him, but was defeated by the second player. Taeyong took revenge and took out the second and third player before being defeated. Jaehyun who was pumped up defeated two more but failed to defeat the third and final member who happened to be Hyunja’s husband making the bitch smuggly look at Doyoung. Sicheng volunteered to be the buffer to make it seemed that they had a chance and Johnny laughed at his friend. After Sicheng was defeated, Johnny grinned and faced the husband.

“No ill feelings.” Johnny said before they started but his opponent just snorted at him.

At the start, it looked like Johnny was going to be defeated but the guys was fooled because Johnny was just playing. “Baobei, I’m getting bored.” Kun muttered on the side and Johnny laughed and reversed the situation, pinning the opponent’s arm swiftly and forcefully.

“That gotta hurt.” Yuta remarked but Doyoung couldn’t care less.

“I am suing you for hurting my husband!” Hyunja shrieked but Johnny raised both hands.

“I played fairly.” He countered and the PE teacher who was the referee corroborated with Johnny.

“Johnny won fair and square.” The referee announced and everyone cheered, with Kun kissing his husband before they were swarmed by toddlers.

“All students playing for the penalty kick please proceed to your respective advisers.” The speaker announced and the kids cheered and ran to their teachers, leaving the parents to sit back and enjoy their kids kicking balls.

“I have high expectations for your kids.” Ten remarked.

“Oh please, they’ll slay it” Doyoung assured his friend.

“I assure you Lele bear is going to do well, he’s as good as me in goal keeping.” Johnny boasted.

“Wanna bet who will win?” Ten asked with a glint in his eyes and every one laughed but did bet on it with the loser forced to treat the group to dinner.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: The family relay and other sports will happen probably in another update if you guys still want to read about it.


End file.
